Dragonball: Resurrection (Updated 11-06-18)
by XxAarchangeLxX
Summary: -An unknown and forgotten universe. A world where none of your favorite heroes and villains ever existed. Planet Namek's Dragon Balls are in danger along with the planet itself... and possibly the universe. And it all starts with an unlikely outcast.
1. Forward

.

.

* * *

 ** _Forward_**

Began 06-15-17

Update 11-06-18

For a long time, I have sat and contemplated writing this. The idea of this world running through my mind has gone on for literally years ever since I first began my adventure in the world of the Dragonball RP Forums. From there, I have written and read the amazing stories from a grand collection of others from across the Internet and the world. However, these people and forums will not be named, and most characters from these worlds I have traversed will be slightly different. The only thing I will confirm is the title being the name of the place that my very love for Dragonball began.

Dragonball: Resurrection.

In this world, this "Universe" as you may put it, none of the original Dragonball characters, from the original Kid Goku series up to Super, and onward, have never, nor ever will exist. This universe is also un-numbered, and possibly either predates the Omni-God Zeno, or has simply been forgotten. The possibility of others crossing into this world from another are very slim. As long as you're not hoping for Goku's story, I'm hoping you will enjoy this piece.

Feel free to inform me of errors, inconsistencies, thoughts or ideas. I haven't written any sort of actual story like this before, other than stuff on Forums, so I'm willing to expand my knowledge on it.

.

.

-11-06-18

Over a year later, I went back to re-read my sorry-ass attempt at writing. I made the protag too edgy and envisioned someone a bit more layed back and comical. So I'll be changing things pertaining to this.

I also left out an entire explanation in the Ch.1 Temple scene as to weather Blaze and Nahlin were standing around, walking, where the Master was for this, and why Blaze was suddenly apprehensive. So I fixed this.

.

.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 1

.

 _ **Dragonball: Resurrection**_

Arc 1 - Namekian Outcast

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

06-15-17

(edit 11-06-18)

You might think that preparing and maintaining soil on a planet with three suns and never ending daytime would be rather difficult, as the ground should become dry quite quickly. Strangely, this wasn't the case. A figure lad in a white hooded cape and a blue-violet training garb worked away in a massive field, having already tilled and seeded the soil for this seasons cabbage to grow. Thoughts went on about the science behind the soil and the hot suns, but nothing could be concluded.

Finally finishing the task for the day, the figure stood straight and stretched his back before leaning on the Hoe and looking up at the two visible suns in the Namekian sky. He smiled and sighed to himself as he looked over what he had accomplished today. Spanning the equivalent of four Football fields in size was all farmland that was now ready to grow. Fortunately, rain had been plentiful for crops so far.

He turned to see another figure approaching. Carnel. The familiar thin, old Namekian - green skinned hairless creatures with two antennae coming from their foreheads - clad in a white and blue-violet robe approached with his staff in hand. He was slightly hunched over, making him look just under the usual height of seven feet tall, but he was still much taller than the hooded man's height of just under five feet. The Namekian approached as he looked over the fields. Grumpy looking as usual, his words were quite different. Speaking in Namekian, he addressed the hooded man.

"Marvelous work as usual, my son. On your own, you can do the work of thirty Namekians in a tenth of the time. Just as you stated. I'm sure the Council will be pleased." He said, cracking a smile and reaching out to place a hand on the shoulder of the hooded man.

"Yeah, maybe. But I could of done more if I powered up some." He said, disregarding his achievement. But he knew the whole story by now. But, as usual, the Namekian would explain it all again. Of course he would, its what a Father would do.

"Blaze. You must never do such things. You know this. Not only is it dangerous, but we can't go putting others out of work, now can we?" He stated, looking at the field. "I'm not exactly sure what we will even do with all of these vegetables. Our work-cattle can only eat so much."

He was right, Of course. Namekians only drink water to survive. The cabbage was to feed Buhos, a domesticated Namekian beast that was similar to both a how and a horse, but more like a donkey, and sort of a moose. You get it. and were used for pulling carts, tilling fields, and many other utilities. However, Blaze had a plan.

"I'm planning to sell the leftovers to those guys who landed here a couple weeks ago." He stated. He was talking about the creatures who came to Namek in a Spaceship. They hadn't caused any issues and appeared to keep to themselves. "Saiyans" they called themselves - muscular light skinned creatures with black protruding hair on their heads and thin brown tails.

"I would advise against it. We are still unsure if we can trust these Saiyans." Carnel explained to Blaze, shaking his head. Blaze smiled, putting a hand on one hip and raising a finger.

"But, I can learn a thing or two by talking to them. Plus we both know I can handle a few blows if things get bad." He explained. Carnel looked at his son, and closed his eyes thinking it over hard.

"Very well. But be careful when the time comes, and under no circumstances are you to fight them. Now, make way to see Master Batto for your Support classes." He said sternly. Blaze just sighed, grabbing the hoe and leaning it on his shoulder as he carried it back to the shed. Carnel yelled something about "No attitude" and "You can fly, so hurry", but Blaze didn't care at all.

He tossed the hoe into the shed and closed it up before he took a running start upon blasting off into the sky at full speed. You can't have someone swooping in and taking all your hoes, after all. Within moments, he made it to Three-Star Temple, the home of the Dragon Clan's Master, Batto. Here Namekian students learned to channel their inner energy, or Ki, to heal, relieve pain, restore energy, and defend ones self using barriers or restraint techniques. Though Blaze learned quickly and had a vast supply of energy, he disregarded Master Batto's claims that Blaze was "Gifted". He knew it was just his way of trying to steer Blaze from wanting to participate in the Warrior Clan's teachings. I mean, he was a novice healer, the only reason he could heal so well already was his massive Ki reserves.

.

At the Three-Star Temple, a young Namekian boy had been on his way to his classes when two older boys wearing the traditional violet Warrior Garb confronted him. The younger boy took a step back as the two stood with sinister smiles on their faces. One put a hand on his hip and the other crossed his arms.

"Hey, Nahlin. I see your wearing a training garb and not the robes again." One said, pointing at the younger boys white clothes with a blue-violet sash around his waist. Nahlin clenched his fists.

"You know why. I'm going to train with Master Basna after I'm done here!" He told the two, who began to laugh. One poked him hard in the chest and glared at him.

"You think you're better than everyone else, don't you Nahlin. Getting accepted by both Masters? That's bullshit! (or Buhohkacht in Namekian.) You can stay here, stay away from the Dojo." they told him. Nahlin was scared, but swallowed his fear and glared back.

"No! Unless Master Basna tells me that himself, I'll train where I please!" He informed the two. They didn't take that well, and with a single palm strike, Nahlin was knocked backwards through a wall and off the cliff that the Temple sat upon. Nahlin was stunned for a moment, but he quickly gained air-control and burst into an aura of Ki before flying back up to the hole in the wall.

"I will not be bullied into submission by the likes of you!" He yelled, flying in out of nowhere and landing a full-forced punch to the face of one of the older boys. However, it was as if he had struck a brick wall, and the boy just glanced sideways at Nahlin and cracked a smile. With a swift back-hand, Nahlin was knocked on his ass.

"Lets see if your as much better than us than you think!" The other yelled, taking a stance to the side and putting two fingers to his forehead. Nahlin scuttled backward, but the other boy charged Ki into his fingers and lashed his arm out.

"Makankosappo!" The boy yelled, firing a thin beam of energy at Nahlin with a second beam spiraling around the first like a drill. Nahlin knew that if he was hit by this technique, it would punch a huge hole clean through him! Then it hit with a flash of light.

(That's Ma-Kan-Ko-Sappo.)

When everyone's eyes adjusted, Nahlin was fine. Standing between him and the two boys was Blaze. He had a hole the size of a baseball in his chest, but it hadn't gone all the way through. Yet he was still standing!

"That all you got?" Blaze asked, slowly walking towards the two. The boys began to back up. Namekians could regenerate their wounds over time, sure. But Blaze just took that shot and was still standing with a hole in his chest like it was nothing... one of the two knew who Blaze was.

"Y - you! I know you... your that monster! How are you not laying on the ground, bleeding right now?" He asked in shock as Blaze closed in. The hood covered Blaze's face, but the two could see his smile. He got right up to one of them who threw a punch. In a flash, Blaze had dodged the swing and slammed a fist into the boy's gut. He let the boy fall to the ground and stepped over him to walk to the next one. The next one panicked.

"Get away!" He yelled and threw a ball of energy at Blaze's face. It exploded... but the smoke cleared to show the only thing the blast achieved was knocking Blaze's hood off. And... Blaze was no Namekian.

Blaze was, in fact, an Arcosian. They had also been known as "Frost Demons". He had very light grey skin and blue eyes. Unlike some former members of his race from other worlds, Blaze looked like a young boy. The top of his head was round with a black dome-like section, and two sections on the sides of his he'd were horns had once been before he cut them away. The last Warrior Clan student couldn't get over Blaze's piercing blue eyes, heavily outlined in black.

"It's no fun to be on the receiving end of an ass-kicking, now is it? How about you take your idiot friend and go running back to your Dojo? You'll need allot more guidance from Master Basna before you could ever hope to take someone like me on." He warned the boy, just as a glow of golden energy gathered on Blaze's wound and closed it quickly. Blaze had become quite adept at healing, and could almost mimic the Namekian's regeneration itself at a significantly slow rate.

The boy turned and ran. Blaze gritted his teeth, and vanished, appearing in front of the boy. This confused him, as he thought Blaze just said "run"... He pointed a finger out almost touching the boy's forehead.

"I said... take your friend! I'll be damned if I let you just abandon him here!" He roared at the Namekian troublemaker. But then Blaze's attention turned to someone behind the boy, and his expression softened a bit. The troublemaker turned to see another man standing there, who had already tended to Nahlin and the other boy.

Master Batto. He was a larger Namekian with a happy, plump face. His eyes seemed to always be closed. He was wearing a completely white robe and stood about a foot shorter than the average Namekian.

"Hello, boys. Bay I remind you that conflict is quite frowned upon within the grounds of the Temple?" He looked at the two boys. "It is time to return to your Master. I would advise you not to take this course of action again." He said very cheerfully and passively. He looked at Blaze who put his hood back up.

"Ah, young Blaze. I do appreciate you standing up to these two. And keeping your power and your anger in check... well done! But I would ask that you too refrain from throwing punches." he instructed. Blaze just sighed. He gave the troublemaker one last glare as a warning, and walked into the temple. He said nothing to Batto at all, just chuckled and looked off to the side.

Batto laughed, and carried on. Blaze moved to head over to where the lessons would be taught. Behind Blaze came some footsteps as Nahlin came up beside Blaze. He was one of the few Namekians shorter than Blaze, even if only by a little. He smiled very nervously at the Arcosian as he matched his pace beside him.

"Wow, I... heard the rumors, but I had no idea you were actually Arcosian!" He said, looking at Blaze all over. He had long sleeves, gloves, and his pants even covered his feet. He didn't know how to approach the strange man, and he was actually terrified of him. He heard how the Arcosian species were known to be ruthless and sadistic. "Where do you keep your tail? What do you eat? Are you really planning to take over the planet!?" he asked, rambling the questions out. Blaze pinched the section between his eyes and sighed.

"It extends, I eat crabs and fish, and no. he said, a bit uncomfortable. He began walking a bit faster. But Nahlin caught up. "Hey, sorry if I'm being annoying, but I just never met an Arcosian before. You guys are supposed to be super rare, and most are pretty bad, so I figured I'd never get to actually ask them anything so..." He was going to continue, but Blaze stopped in place, sighed, and turned to look him dead in the eye.

"Go away. Seriously. I don't need your questions right now" he told him, and proceeded to levitate and float off quickly to the next room. Blaze had a hard time with others as most had little to say to him, and usually nothing nice. The thought of talking to someone who was friendly wasn't on his mind. Nahlin was a bit hurt, but sucked it up and followed. Upon entering the Temple's main room, about forty students were sitting in rows of ten all wearing white and blue-violet robes. Batto stood up front, prepared for his daily lecture. Nahlin noticed Blaze was in the back corner with a gap between him and the others. Nahlin thought about it, then took a deep breath before walking right over and sitting next to Blaze.

The other students looked at Nahlin and Blaze oddly and some began to mutter to each other as nobody had ever sat next to the Arcosian before. Ever. Sometimes Blaze sat in the center of the room or in other random places to chuckle at the ring of empty places to sit around him. Blaze didn't move an inch either.

Nahlin was vibrating, and wondering what the others were saying. But he decided he was sticking to his guns. _I'm done running away._ He thought.

Blaze turned his head slightly as he glared at Nahlin out of the corner of his eye for what seemed like ages as Batto went on about the Sphere-Barrier technique. Blaze could tell Nahlin was scared of him. But he refused to move. He thought about it, and about Nahlin's new-found resolve. He was scared of Blaze, but making it a point to stay there no matter what.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Listen, chill. I'm not going to rip you in half or anything." he said. He didn't know why he was trying to calm Nahlin's nerves, but it felt right for some reason. After the lecture dragged to an end, Nahlin stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Blaze watched him break away from the crowd, jump into flight and fly off into the forest at the bottom of the Temple's cliff. Blaze was curious about this guy now.

.

Nahlin had found a clearing, landed, and began pacing back and forth. "Oh god oh god oh god, I think I pissed him off... and everyone thinks I'm more weird than ever..." He said to himself quite worried. Then his tone shifted. "No! It's a victory! Who cares what him or the others think, I conquered my fear! Well, a fear... its a work in progress..." he was mumbling now.

Then there was a loud slam behind him and a cloud of dust. Turning, he seen Blaze with his hood down again glaring at him as he stood in a small crater from just the landing. "Sup?" he said to Nahlin, ho nearly jumped at the moment of impact, but forced himself to turn and face him.

Nahlin drew a breath closed his eyes with his fists clenched and told him "I don't care if you don't like that I sat next to you, I'll do it every day from now on!" He paused, now looking off to the side. "I mean... nobody else does, and its stupid. So... yeah."

"Kay... and I agree, its pretty fucking stupid. But... Why?" Blaze asked, not moving an inch.

Nahlin looked down. He thought it over. But after a few moments, he began speaking his thoughts. "I'm always the weak one. And It's because I get scared and want to hide. I've... always hid. I couldn't even stand up to those two idiots earlier, I had to get help! So I figured..." He stood, raising a clenched fist "Since you're scarier than them, I could make myself sit next to you and tough it out! And it would make me less of a coward!"

*SLAM!*

Blaze crossed the distance and punched Nahlin in the stomach twice as hard as he did the other boy earlier. But he held Nahlin there for a moment to let him take it in before dropping him. Nahlin had to get his breath back, then mustered the inevitable "But why though?"

Blaze smiled and crossed his arms. "Eh, to toughen you up." He said. "If you want to stand up for yourself, you'll want to be able to actually defend yourself." Blaze explained. He then turned and began to walk off. "Meet me here after each lesson. I'll show you some stuff." He told the Namekian, who had made it up to all fours. Nahlin knew he was right. Becoming braver wasn't enough, he had to actually get stronger too.

He smiled, Blaze was already gone. "Got it." he said to himself.

.

.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 2

.

 _ **Dragonball: Resurrection**_

Arc 1 - Namekian Outcast

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

06-18-17

(edit 11-06-18)

If one thing was certain, it was that they were both equally as stubborn. Every day for four days so far, Nahlin had sat right down next to Blaze. Then every day following the class, Nahlin would receive another quick round of training with Blaze in the same clearing. Each harder than the last. And now, here he was for the third week, standing there waiting. However, Blaze hadn't shown up for about five minuets. And five minuets on Namek is longer in comparison to your usual Earth time.

Confused and growing restless, he pondered if Blaze simply wished to catch him off guard this time. So, he jumped into flight and carried on at a casual speed towards his home, but was anticipating an attack at any moment. After a while, he stopped flying, as Blaze hadn't ambushed him yet...

"Where is this guy?" He thought to himself, looking around suspiciously. He thought it over, then decided after a few moments, about equivalent to you reading this entire line or two, maybe less, depending on your reader-ing ability, to track him down. This wouldn't be hard, as Blaze had a pretty substantial power to sense. Nahlin was actually quite adept at this too, needing only minimal concentration to sense it. He quickly blasted off in the direction he sensed.

Meanwhile, Blaze had just finished fertilizing the crops he had been growing (for what felt like ever) and was laying in the blue colored grass by a brook. He was passed out cold when Nahlin slowly plopped down beside him. He stood there for a moment, and thought to himself that if he were a lesser man, he would slam a fist into Blaze's gut and take off. But he would never actually do that. However his fear of Blaze had mostly diminished sine the first day, and he felt as if he had overcome the bulk of his cowardess in general. Though he knew in an actual life-threatening situation, this may not be true.

He nudged Blaze in the ribs with his foot. "Hey, get up. You forgot to dish out your daily punching that you promised." Nahlin told him. Blaze rolled over, coughed and groaned as he sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust on who it was who was disturbing him. Nahlin stood with his eyes crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. "Its pretty bad when the trainee has to come tell you to get off your ass." he scolded Blaze.

"Uuughh..." the Arcosian stood up and cracked his knuckles, stretching his arms in the air. "What, you get off on this or somthin'?" Blaze asked the Namekian. "I just had other things to do today." And it was totally not due to oversleeping in the morning that he didn't already have his crops done up. "But since your here-"

Blaze threw the punch for Nahlin's face this time. However to his surprise, Nahlin dodged the blow and proceeded to grab Blaze's arm! In a split second, Nahlin had Blaze face down, a knee in his spine, and Blaze's arm twisted mere inches from breaking. Nahlin had a determined look on his face, contrasting Blaze's surprise. "Well... shit..." He said, but with an impressed tone.

Nahlin tightened his grip. "I got stronger. Every punch increasing my resilience. Every minute spent outside the Temple and away from the clearing, I was honing myself while you lay around all day after our sparing matches. Now you know - I am your equal" He said, to Blaze, laying the confidence on thick.

He was shocked for a moment, then chuckled. Then he went into laughing. "Well good for you. But..." Blaze trailed off as something came up behind Nahlin and lashed around his neck. The sudden shock loosened his grip on Blaze, and the Arcosian slipped out from under Nahlin to stand up. His hood fell back to reveal his entire face again. The object that had snagged the now helpless Namekian and had him dangling in the air was Blaze's tail.

"You seem to have forgotten about my uh, extra appendage." He said, casually dusting grass and dirt off as Nahlin flailed angrily with his feet and tried to free himself. "Its also the strongest part of my body. And though you grew in power rapidly over such a short time, I'm still far stronger. Like... a lot fucking stronger." Nahlin ust stopped flailing and sighed in annoyance. Blaze smiled. "Like a loooo-" Blaze started before Nahlin cut him off with "Ok I get it, a looooot. Just put me down. Before I... make you." he said, causing Blaze confusion. Blaze shrugged. "Kay. Do it." he tempted.

That's when the fist collided with Blaze's smug face, loosening his tail and sending him flying into the shallow brook next to where he had been asleep. Soaked and covered in mud, he jumped up and glared at Nahlin who had yelled something about "needing some milk" when Blaze was underwater that he could vaguely hear during the punch. He didn't get it. Nahlin taken a fighters stance. His left arm was retracting. Blaze had forgot for a moment that Namekians can stretch their limbs like rubber bands.

Nahlin smiled this time. "I'm not one to boast. But I will say that though your stronger, you never actually practiced or sparred. Never trained. You got no actual fighting skill, do you." he asked. Blaze just crossed his arms and make a "Tsh" sound. "Nahlin returned to a neutral stance and put a hand on one hip. "I'm actually the Warrior Clan's top student, Blaze!" His eyes narrowed. "We're more evenly matched than you think.

All this did was annoy Blaze. Never in his life had Blaze been knocked on his ass like this, apart from one time when he was younger and refused to drink his milk or power down when he got angry. (Wait, was that the connection to earlier? How much did Nahlin know?) Master Basna was able to subdue Blaze in much the same way as Nahlin did, only the punch hurt allot more. Blaze uncrossed his arms. "Yeah." he said, in response, but then Blaze's tail burst into action, stretching out to try and strike Nahlin back. "I can do that too!" He roared with an exited, wide eyed grin, balling up both fists.

The Namekian just barely dodged the strike leaning back, then burst off too, fully prepared for a fight. The two closed in, closing the distance far quicker than it would take you to read the description of it. Blaze doubted the claim that they were "equals". But he still felt... good. _Finally! Someone who was willing to throw down and give me some excitement in my life!_ Blaze thought. So maybe for that, though it wasn't true in a measure of power, he might be able to see Nahlin as an equal for other reasons. With a flurry of strikes, Nahlin through all his skill and power into his attacks, and Blaze held as much power back as he could to stay even as he tried to deflect, block and counter. But all he did was block, mostly, and get hit a few times. Blaze powered a bit, releasing a quick and small shockwave to recoil Nahlin before swinging in with a heavy punch.

Blaze was moving faster and swinging harder to compensate for his lesser skill. "Hold still so I can rip your arms off!" He yelled, spinning to take a swing with his tail that Nahlin dodged with a backflip, then burst into a charge. "Then I'll just use my legs to literally kick your ass while I grow my arms back!" He yelled in turn. Nahlin charged a yellow-orange Ki in his right hand and released it as a wild explosion directly from his outstretched hand in Blaze's direction. Blaze came out of the flash and the dust encased in a blue spherical energy shield that dissipated as Blaze closed the gap. With the sound of energy taking solid form, Blaze's forearms each projected a light blue blade of energy and Nahlin got a bit worried real fast. Blaze shouted "Yeah! _Ki_ Blades!" as he began to take swings at Nahlin, butting him on the defensive for once. There was no deflecting or blocking those, and Blaze was better with them than with his fists.

Nahlin jumped back, noticing he had been cut in some minor areas about thirteen times. "Whoa, how do you do _that_!? Those things are dangerous, I _am_ going to loose an arm at _this_ rate!" he said in surprise. Blaze took a wide stance and crossed his arms in some pose he just made up. He got serious. "It is an ancient Arcosian war technique, developed by our grandest of grand-masters long, long ago in feudal times of absolute desperation, and have been passed down to only a chosen few warriors for _THOUSANDS OF YEA-_ I made it up." he said, returning to just a simple, casual stance at that last part with a bored look on his face.

Nahlin was in awe for a moment, then surprised. "Oh for fucks sake, really!? That sounded so goddamn cool, then you had to ruin it!" He said. Blaze just shrugged, using one of the blades to scratched behind his ear. "You _wanted_ me to _lie_ to you." he stated. A fist slammed into the side of his head and he faintly heard " _Yes_!" over the sound of Nahlin's knuckles colliding with skull, followed by the ringing in his ear that followed.

Out of nowhere, two objects lashed out around each of their midsections, stopping them in the air. They dangled there confused for a moment, before they each noticed Carnel had happened upon them and stretched out his own arms to restrain them. After a moment of confusion, they seen the source. It was Carnel. "How many times, Blaze. You cant go fighting people, your far too strong and could hurt someone. And Nahlin... You of all people provoking someone? This is not like you at all, boy." He said, scolding both of them as he put them down. Blaze clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as Nahlin just looked at his feet. "I'm sorry about that..." Nahlin started off on a sincere apology, but then after a few moments Blaze got mad.

"No! I'm tired of this crap! You always say the same thing! Tell me then, why didn't you ever train me to control my power!? Why not find me someone I could train with!?" He yelled. "Its not fucking fair!" He roared as he slammed his tail down. The impact shook the ground and created a sizable groove where his tail struck. Nahlin staggered back from Blaze, and looked at the older Namekian.

Carnel sighed, and closed his eyes. "Blaze... Here on Namek, we have a council. The Clan leaders, village leaders, and the Grand Elder all attend it. As the River Village Leader, so do I. And one of my responsibilitys for being there is you. Your power..." Carnel stopped or a moment, and sighed. "They are this planet's Elders and Masters for a reason, Blaze. They know whats best for everyone. And keeping you under control was their decision. This is why I keep you in line so hard. And why you have never been allowed to train at all."

Blaze was surprised. Never had he known that... some council was responsible for his life being so goddamn dumb. He thought maybe one day he could actually do something, and that the idea of his people - the Namekians deliberately outcasting him was just nonsense. But now he could see it... they really were just trying to push him aside and keep him restrained. Like a rabid dog. He grew angry... angry that these people whom he called his own could treat him like this... it infuriated him. Maybe... just maybe... loosing control wasn't such a bad idea. He stood there, wide eyed and fists balled as his mind began to muffle out Carnel's following words, whatever they were, and he began getting this feeling of... just do it anyway. Nobody can stop you, just... just...

Nahlin spoke up. And Blaze actually caught it. "Elder Carnel, with respect..." He paused, took a breath, and " _W_ _HAT!_?" He yelled. Carnel recoiled a bit. Nahlin went off as well. "You - the whole council must be insane! Can you not feel his power right now? Just..." He motioned towards Blaze next to him with his entire body. "Imagine all _this_ with _controool_! Blaze... Blaze could become Namek's greatest warrior! If there was ever a problem, he'd just _stomp_ it! His potential is being fucking _wasted_ and its nothing shy of _bullshit_!" he yelled. Blaze tilted his head slightly in Nahlin's direction. He was defending him? This guy was going as far to call Carnel, the other Elders, Masters, and even the Grand Elder fools? Nobody... had ever really _defended_ him before...

It was the first time that someone other than Carnel or Batto had stood up for him. And it was obvious the other two had different reasons that pushed Blaze down, but Nahlin was actually talking sense. Blazes darkened thoughts began to subside... Carnel retorted sternly. "Mind your tongue, _child_! You're speaking to an _elder_! And who would _you_ propose train him? The only one capable would be Master Basna, and that would require private lessons _if_ he even agreed to it, with i know for a _fact_ , he would _not_. Then there's the issue of others questioning his special _treatment_ , and how draining it would be on the Master. And what if he's injured by mistake? Should we get attacked, he is our main defense, and I doubt Blaze's power and skill gains would make up for it. And if he were to loose control and _trans_..." He caught his tongue. He relaxed, then sighed.

Carnel closed his eyes. "It's not like I _fully_ agree with their decision, I want you both to know that. I've fought the council for _years_ to find _some_ kind of compromise. But to no avail. If I was strong enough to train you myself, Blaze, I would. _Regardless_ of what the Council said." He then narrowed his eyes at Blaze. "You are my _son_ , Blaze. Maybe not by blood, but you _are_ my own. Never think for a moment I don't want whats best for you. And if there was a way... any way at all..." He tailed off.

Blaze stood there with his head down. He fell to his knees and just sat there with Nahlin looking at him. Deep down, he knew Carnel was right. About the council, the wisdom of their choice, and his feelings on the subject. He just... hated the situation. The young Namekian swallowed, then looked at Carnel. With a determined look, he knelt down beside Blaze and put one hand on his shoulder. " _I'll_... train him." He said with a new sense of resolve. Carnel looked at the boy and shook his head. "You can _not_ defy the council like that. And he's _far_ beyond your power, you'll get _hurt_ -" But Nahlin cut him off, grabbing Blaze's arm and making him stand up as he did.

" _Nooobody_... is going to know. _Nooobody_... is going to find out. _This_ conversation... _neeever_ happened." He said, waving his hands in a strange manor as he said the last part. "I'll take everything I learn from Master Basna and show it to Blaze. And I'll get beat up. _Biiiig_ whoop, I'll tough it out! It won't be for long, Blaze just needs to learn Suppression and Ki Control! It'll be fine!" He looked at Blaze, who's head was still down. "Blaze." He said. "It'll be _fine_." He assured. "What ya think? Come on, it'll be fun." he said. Carnel stood there partly in awe, and partly in concern. He sighed, but said nothing. He knew if Blaze had this chance and was going to take it, he was going to no matter what. Trying to stop him would be futile, he would just do it behind everyone's back. And the young Namekian's mind seemed to be made up.

There was a silence for a moment. It was broken y Blaze. "Why though?" He asked. He looked at Nahlin who still had a hand on his shoulder and a stupid, confident grin on his face. "Why the hell do you want to help me so bad? Nobody else ever did, and apparently never planned to..."

Nahlin's expression receded to a more normal smile. "Someone like you with your power... you _deserve_ to know how to use it. So c'mon. Lets train. Screw the council." he said. Blaze thought for a moment, then asked himself why he was even thinking it over. This is what he'd _always_ wanted, after all. So he too cracked a smile. "Fine. Show me what you got, Nahlin." He said, leaving Carnel wondering just what it would lead to. The older Namekian crossed his arms. "Then you two have made your choice. I don't agree that its a good idea to defy the council... but I do agree that he _deserves_ to learn." He relaxed. "Agreed then. This... _conversation_... as you said... _neeever_ happened." Carnel said, imitating Nahlin's odd hand gestures from before. "I know _nothing_ of your plans. And you two take _full_ responsibility." He stated. He looked them both dead in the eyes, crossing his arms. " _Full... responsibility._ " He reiterated. "Are we _clear_?" He asked.

The two nodded. "Yes. Clear."

.

.


End file.
